clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper's Rare Items
Rockhopper's Rare Items (also known as the Pirate Catalog) was a catalog that Rockhopper brings to Club Penguin every time he visits. It is from this catalog that certain items can be purchased or given away. There was always a free item, two clothing items that only members can buy, and a miscellaneous item (such as furniture or background). The catalog was available at the Ship Hold whenever The Migrator docks at the Beach (except in 2017). Before the Pirate Party 2007, the catalog was located on the upper deck. Release History |} Rockhopper's Free Gifts The following were the free items that Rockhopper has brought to Club Penguin Island. These items were either brought back during a later visit or not at all. *Eyepatch (October 2006) *Pirate Bandana (December 2006) *Pirate Belt (February 2007) *Pirate Boots (March 2007) *Sea Monster Background (March 2007) *Puffle Bandana (April 2007) *Pirate Bandana (June 2007) *Fishing Rod (July 2007) *Treasure Map Background (July 2007) *Parrot (August 2007) *Eyepatch (September 2007) *Winged Viking Helmet (November 2007) *Snapshots Background (November 2007) *Life Vest (January 2008) *Black and Red Sailor Shirt (April 2008) *Parrot (June 2008) *Brown Pirate Boots (August 2008) *Eyepatch (October 2008) *Sailors Cap (December 2008) *Treasure Map Background (February 2009) *Overgrown Ship Background (May 2009) *Winged Viking Helmet (September 2009) *Coins for Change Background (December 2009) *Hidden Treasure Background (March 2010) *The Squid Lid (June 2010) *Magician's Top Hat (September 2010) *Globe Hat (December 2010) *Coins For Change Background (December 2010) *Island Grove Background (April 2011) *Puffle Bandana (July 2011) *Inky Squid Lid (September 2011) *Globe Hat (December 2011) *Coins For Change Background (December 2011) *Grape Headband (August 2012) *Piratey Stuffie (December 2012) *Apprentice Hat (September 2013) *Jolly Roger Hat (December 2013) *Pufflescape Ball Cap (April 2014) *Green Jolly Roger (December 2015 and 2016) Trivia *The catalog was given a new look on December 20, 2012 during the Holiday Party 2012. *It was not available after the Holiday Party 2016 ended, even though the Migrator was still docked from then until Club Penguin's closure in March 2017. Gallery 2006 Rockhopper's Rare Items October 2006.png|October 2006 Rockhopper's Rare Items December 2006.png|December 2006 2007 Rockhopper's Rare Items February 2007.png|February 2007 Rockhopper's Rare Items March 2007.png|March 2007 Rockhopper's Rare Items April 2007.png|April 2007 Rockhopper's Rare Items June 2007.png|June 2007 Rockhopper's Rare Items July 2007.png|July 2007 Rockhopper's Rare Items August 2007.png|August 2007 Rockhopper's Rare Items September 2007.png|September 2007 Rockhopper's Rare Items November 2007.png|November 2007 2008 Rh Rare Catalog Apr 2008.png|April 2008 Rockhopper's Rare Items June 2008.png|June 2008 Rockhopper's Rare Items August 2008.png|August 2008 Rockhopper's Rare Items October 2008.png|October 2008 Rockhopper's Rare Items December 2008.png|December 2008 2009 Rockhopper's Rare Items February 2009.png|February 2009 Rockytree.png|May 2009 Rockhopper's Rare Items September 2009.png|September 2009 Rockhopper's Rare Items December 2009.png|December 2009 2010 Rockhopper's Rare Items March 2010.png|March 2010 Rockhopper's Rare Items June 2010.png|June 2010 Rh Rare Catalog Sep 2010.png|September 2010 Rh Rare Catalog Dec 2010.png|December 2010 2011 Rockhopper's Rare Items July 2011.png|April 2011 Rh Rare Catalog Jul 2011.png|July 2011 Rh Rare Catalog Sep 2011.png|September 2011 Rh Rare Catalog Dec 2011.png|December 2011 2012 Rh Rare Catalog Aug 2012.png|August 2012 RH.rareDecem.2012.png|December 2012 2013 Rockhopper's Rare Items September 2013.png|September 2013 Rockhopper's Rare Items December 2013.png|December 2013 2014 RockysNotSoRareItemsApril2014.png|April 2014 2015 Rockhopper's Rare Items December 2015.png|December 2015 2016 Rockhopper's Rare Items December 2015.png|December 2016 Names in other languages SWF *Rockhopper's Rare Items Category:Rockhopper Category:2006